Proto Type-U
Tweaked Ultranium *'Strength: '''Strength is no more than 200 tons. Abomination has the same strenght level. This allows him to lift up automobiles with ease, certain cranes, small-medium sized planes, and lift up small buildings. *'Durability: His durability allows him to be '''invulerable to any type of standard gun, and even tank shells. However, particularly strong energy based weapons such as Ace's standard repulsor beams would hurt him a little and stun him. However, strong energy weapons such as Ace's super repulsor beams which can go through several walls of titanium, would hurt him and stun him for several seconds, it would cause disorientation, and pain. Those with strength on par with him would hurt him, and even those at the 100 ton level. Any thing below would hurt him a little. *'Speed: '''Without armor, he can reach running speeds up to 100 mph, blitzing speed would be at 60mph. In armor, he would be able to reach speeds up to 80mph, and speed blitz at 40 mph. *'Enhanced Senses: 'His eye sight would be better than any human, but it would not allow him to see extreme long distances, such as seeing a robbery when your in space. But if you were 10 blocks away, you could see the robbery clearly. Same goes for the hearing. *'Flight: 'His flight allows him to reach up to speeds of mach 4. *'Laser Vision: 'At normal, his heat vision could generate temperatures up to 1,000 degrees F. But at his fullest, his laser vision could go up to 4,000 degrees F. Equipment *'Armor: 'Armor is made out of very resiliant fibers. However, they would only increase their wearers durability, and decrease speed. As for the glass on it, it would be resistant to some .50 cal fire(dollar sized bullets), but would break after numerous shots. If the armor was shot by a standard Ace repulsor beam, it would leave minor damage. The armor would be able to take a tank shell or two, before showing damage. The armor would be resistant to temperatures at 2,000 degrees F, but any thing more would damage the suit too much. His armor gives some resilience to his weaknesses. Weakness *'Psychic Attacks: 'This would mean that anything from telekinises, to telepathy could hurt him. Such as offensive telepathy would hurt him more than others. If he was slammed into a wall via TK, it would hurt him more than a regular person. *'Magic: 'If he was hit by magic, it would hurt him alot. If he was encaged in a magic cage, he would be unable to break out, and would slowly weaken him *'Dragonstone: '''The rare stone, if Ultranium was within 40 feet of the material, then it would weaken his abilities greatly. It depends on its size too, if it was the size of a ring, it would only lessen his abilities a bit, but it would disorient him a lot. Contact with the material would be a disaster, it could kill him depending on the circumstance.